r_o_t_lfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Bi Kwang
Appearance: His hair is neatly tied up and formed a ponytail with some straws of the fringe sticking out. Personality: At first he appeared to be a womaniser and a pervert, chasing after other beautiful ladies as soon as he sees one to ask them to go out with him as well as groping a lady in broad day light. Will keep his word until women are involved. Always run away from a fight or uses some of his tricks to get out of it. His dream is to marry a beautiful lady and settle somewhere peacefully. After falling for Dam Hwa Rin Kwang started to take everything more seriously to prove his worth for her as well as he only have eyes for her and would never do anything that would hurt or put her in danger. Goal His goal is to marry a beautiful lady and settle somewhere peacefully. Relationships: Dam Hwa-Rin: She accompanies him throughout the majority of the story and is Han Bi-Kwang's love interest. It is clear throughout the story that the two characters grow close which eventually leads to them having feelings for each other. She is also the one who teaches him the basics of the Jang Baek Style. Cheon Ma Sin Gun: Han Bi-Kwang is the 6th disciple of Cheon Ma Shin Gun, who is the unofficial leader of the black force. Although Han Bi-Kwang is his disciple he tends to journey off on his own and learn techniques from other masters. Geum-hwang Geum-hwang gave Kwang the book o Jang Baek style after being saved by Kwang, which Kwang later on gave it to Dam Hwa Rin. Geh-gae: Han Bi-Kwang learns hand to hand combat from him as well as sensing Ki. He seems to care a great deal about him since he seemed very angry and upset when he learned that his master was murdered. Do-Jeh After Kwang lost to "Brother-In-Law" he ran away and meet Do-Jeh, Kwang then learned some of the basic martial arts from him. Dan Wu-Hyeon Kwang's Father-In-Law after he got himself into a mess. Kwang learned Freezing Palm by watching Dan Wu-Hyeon used it once. Yu Won-Chan At first they appeared as enemy, Kwang learned most of the Song Mu guilds' martial arts from him by replicate them. As the story process they then become friend and Kwang even prevent Song Mu Guild from their destruction against Cheon Ma Shin Gun's third disciple. Bu Young Kwang's wife after he got himself into a mess. So-Hyang After Kwang gave her alcohol to drink, they end up sleeping in the same bed, as they woke up Kwang was forced to take responsibility by becoming her husband. History: In the beginning, Kwang is known as Cheon Ma Shin Gun's disciple but refuses to return to Cheon Ma's side and usually run off by himself. It's also known that he saved Cheon Ma Shin Gun and Geum-hwang when the two are said to fight to the death. As the story process, there was once a flashback which shows Kwang learning Body Alleviation Technique from his deceased father (as far as the story goes, Kwang's parents both being killed by a bear). It's also revealed that Kwang have an unusual body and the "Demon's Blood" is running in his veins. Abilities & '''Affiliations:' He has the unique ability to replicate any technique he has seen once and is able to master them in a day, which can take normal people months maybe even years. Although he is technically from the Black Force he has mastered techniques from the black, white, Neutral Force and that of Sinji. Black Force: Cheon Ma: Since he is a disciple of Cheon Ma Shin Gun he has learned and mastered many techniques from him. This is one of the more frequent styles he uses. White Force: Jang Baek: He learns this style by copying it from a martial arts book given to him by Geum-hwang, the Sword Emperor. He then goes on to learn the basics of the Jang Baek style from the Sword Emperor's grand daughter, Dam Hwa Rin. This is one of the more freqent style he uses. Illusion Sword: This style he learned from fighting Song Mu's guild leader, Yu Won-Chan. Keksusinchon: Geh-gae, the master of this style, decided it was time to pass on all of his techniques and made the decision that Han Bi-Kwang was the correct person to pass it on too. Neutral Force: North Sea Ice Castle: He picked up on this style by watching and copying the owner of the North Sea Ice Castle, Dan Wu-Hyeon. Sinji: The Body Alleviation Technique is the technique that he is mostly noted for. It allows him to move faster than top tier characters such as, the Five Great Warriors. It was apparently taught to him by his deceased father. So far there has been only a few characters that have come close to his speed. He also has another skill in which it absorb the Ki of other user when he's unconscious - if they were to touch him. '''Weapons:' Flame Dragon Blade: The Flame Dragon Blade is one of the Eight Sacred Treasures that originated from Sinji. The blade was given to him by Cheon Ma Shin Gun with the idea that he would become his successor. At first he had no control over the blade and would sometimes lose conciousness whenever the blade took over. By finally mastering the blade and fully awaken it, he was able to tap into power that far surpasses what he could have done in the past without his blade. By using the blade he is able to control flames that is said to come from hell itself and it usually takes the form of a dragon. The blade has chosen Han Bi-Kwang as its master hence it releases flames that harms the user shall they use it as a weapon. Category:Cheon Ma Sin Gun Disciples